Two Princes
by Biamon
Summary: A story based on a AU idea from a friend. Shadow and Knuckles are princes from enemy kingdoms, forbidden from being themselves, their relationship is forbidden. They can fight attraction, temptation, their jerky fathers, but can they fight love?
1. Chapter 1

Three long days in a carriage, with his father, with the 'you will behave' speech. God shadow hated that speech! It was like an unending reminder of just how embarrassed his father was of him. He didn't even understand why his father was embarrassed. What was the big deal, so he likes guys what's the big deal? It's not like it hurt anyone. Hell, even the guards were okay with it. On top of that why did he even need to take the carriage? He could have waited for nightfall and then had sonic bring him. It would have saved him an entire day, but no he had to spend two long days with his father.

"Shadow are you paying attention?!" His father screamed in his ear making the younger male rub his ear and give an annoyed growl.

"Don't flirt with the king, don't flirt with any of his sons, don't flirt with the staff, don't ask have tea with the queen, I am to stay with you at all time, and if I'm told to stay somewhere I am to do so." The prince replied in a bored tone. He's heard this all before he was so tired of having to act like he was someone else. Why couldn't he just be himself for a little while?

The king went on talking but his son wasn't listening. Why should he? His father never listened to him… No, he was just staring out the carriage window as it travels through the castle town. The people looked so happy…so blissfully unaware if how much he wished for the same freedoms they had. Like the freedom to have a choice. Yeah, having a choice in things would be a nice change.

Little did Shadow know that he wasn't the only prince getting a speech on how he need to 'behave', but unlike Shadow prince Knuckles was watching his father pacing back and forth as he spoke. The echidna prince just rolled his eyes at the stupid way his father always assumed that he got all hot and bothered over any guy that walked in the castle gates. After an hour of this all he wanted to do was scream 'I fucking get it! Shut up!' at his father but if he did he know this speech would keep going on… so he'd just act the part.

"I mean it! The peace talks with the King of the steel kingdom need to go will! He's bring his son along and I need you to behave yourself around him." The elder echidna said as he stopped his pacing back and forth, looked at his son, and crossed his arms over his chest. "You will not embarrass me today do you understand?"

The prince winced at that last part, nothing like being told to your face what an embarrassment you are. "Yeah, I understand…" He said and watched his father leave in a huff. Once the door closed behind his father the prince held up his middle finger at the door. "What an ass-hole you are."

Shadow just about flew out of the carriage screaming 'freedom!' when it came to a stop outside the castle, but he was to 'behave' so he calmly make his way out of the carriage and stood outside of it. The hedgie prince toke a deep breath and exhaled. The fresh air was nice, but it was such a relief to not be trap in that carriage anymore. However, his relief was short lived when his father got out of the carriage and shot him one of the dark king's trademark glares. Shadow's ears dropped and he looked off to the side.

"Sorry" Shadow said with a sigh. He didn't even know what he to earn that glare, but then again it had always been like this between him and his father.

"Just-…just behave boy." The king growled out before headed toward the doors leading into the castle with Shadow following along behind him.

The inside of the castle was breath taking! Hand make stained glass windows, breath taking paintings on the ceiling, beautiful marble floor with amazing designs, and the a hand carved grand staircase that was just mind blowing. The craftsmanship was stunning and he had such an urge to see the rest of the castle without his father.

"Hello Dominic, I hope I have not made you wait too long." A Male voice said drawing Shadow's attention to an echidna around his father's age walking down that grand stair case. The kingly echidna was everything Shadow had expected from someone that was, like his own father, famous for his good looks.

"No we just got here Locke." Shadow's father said in a cool tone. "Shall we start our peace talks then?" Dominic asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Right to the point as always… Yes Dominic, we shall but you and your son have had a long trip please rest today. Tomorrow we will begin our peace talks, come I'll show you to your rooms." Locke said earning an annoyed growl from the elder Hedgehog followed by him muttering an agreement. The kingly echidna shot them a smile before he turned and headed back up the stairs. "Please follow me." Was his reply to the muttered an agreement. The hedgehogs followed behind him.

Dominic and Locke talked as they walked alone, and Shadow he just followed along as he looked over more of the stunning craftsmanship… Will that was till he saw someone fair more stunning then the craftsmanship. A will dressed male echidna, who looked to be 3 or 4 years younger than him, was standing in a doorway leaning into a door frame. Shadow was so stunned that he almost walked into his father who had stopped walking.

"Knuckles this is King Dominic and his Son Shadow, they are my guests." Locke said to a younger echidna who waved. "Dominic, Shadow, this is my Son Knuckles."

The elder hedgehog nodded and greeted Knuckles with a 'hello' but Shadow just stared for a moment before he waved at the echidna prince. "Gorgeous" Shadow said under his breath as they all stood there. In moments he found the three other males eyes on him.

"What was that Shadow?" Dominic said loud and clearly with a bit of an edge in his tone.

Shadow knew that tone he meant his father was annoyed and working up to being pissed. "Um the painting there it's gorgeous." The hedgie said and pointed to a painting to Knuckles right hanging on the way. The echidna prince cocked an eyebrow at this and looked over at the painting the hedgie prince was pointing at. The painting was of echidna prince which made him snicker at the hedgehog's poor cover story.

"Yes, it is a lovely painting of Knuckles isn't it?" Locke mused then cleared his throat. "But we should get you two to your rooms come along." He added and started walking again.

"It's nice-Ah!" Shadow was cut off by his father grabbed one of Shadow's ears, before dragged him off down the hall after Locke.

"It's nice to meet you too!" Knuckles said loudly as Shadow could hear him even as he was being dragged off. He waited for them to get out of ear shot before he started laughing. "That was awesome, the look on his father's face!" after a bit he stopped laughing and whipped a tear from his left eye. "Aww shit that was beautiful." He added before going back into his room and closing the door behind him.

Poor shadow on the hand wasn't laughing, because right after Locke had showed them where their rooms where and left he was left alone with his father… and Dominic was less than amused. The king let go of Shadow's ear only to smack him hard over the back of the head. Shadow winced at the blow and cringed at just thinking about what would come after it.

"Get in that room and don't you fuckin' dare leave it unless I come get you!" Dominic just about screamed at his son who stood before him cringing. "NOW DAMN IT!" He yelled and at this Shadow just about ran into the room. Once the door slammed behind Shadow Dominic let out a sigh and rubbed his forehead. "God he's so tiring some days." He said with a sigh before dragging himself to his own room. Once he was inside he stripped off his cloak, armor, crown, and boots before just dropping into the bed and passing out cold in a snoring heap of fluffy black fur and quills.

Shadow on the other hand wasn't sleeping he was sitting on the floor hugging his legs to his chest. He staring off into space as tears threaten to betray his inner misery. He was trying so fucking hard to be what his father wanted, to behave the way his father wanted, but no matter how hard he tired he always failed. His ears dropped sadly before he buried his face in his legs and pulled them closer to hide the tears now pooling his eyes as they started rolling down his cheeks. He couldn't do this anymore! He was so sick and tired of being screamed at, of being made to lie to not just the people around him but to himself also, of not being allowed to have a voice, and more over…he was sick and tired of being the disappointment.

For hours he sat there in the with his back to the door in a tight ball as his inner misery vented itself till at last he could cry no more, and the tired prince just flapped over onto this side still in his thigh little ball and passed out. Sleep brought with it some peace but very little.

Shadow was not the only one to have issues sleeping. Knuckles was having them too, but unlike Shadow the echidna and decided to take a walk to the guest hall to watch the sunset. However, when he got there it was not the quiet peaceful view he'd hoped for. One of the hedgie's snoring was louder than a wood mill saw or an iron works! It was just freaking crazy how anyone could sleep so loudly, and he was about to make his retreat when he heard something softer coming from the closer of the two rooms. It didn't sound like snoring, not it sounded more like someone crying. His ears flicked forward from their hiding place under his quills as he moved closer to the door and pushed his right ear into the door. Indeed it was crying he heard, and he was about to knock and ask if everything was ok when the crying slowed to a stop followed by the sound of a soft thud.

The red male pulled his ear back away from the door and looked around him before pushing his ear to the door again. "Hey? You ok?" no answer came. "Hello?" still no answer, and he didn't know what to do. What if the person on the other side of the door was hurt? He couldn't just leave without knowing if the person that had been crying was ok, so after looking around the hall way again to make sure no one saw him he carefully turned the knob and pushed on the door. He'd hoped the door would just open so he could slip in but something was blocking it. The prince let out an annoyed groan and careful pushed the door open enough for him to slip in.

Once inside the room he quietly pushed the door closed behind him and looked around a bit before seeing Shadow sleeping in a tight ball on the floor right in front of the door. Knuckles sighed and knelt down beside the dark male to check and see if he was hurt. The dark wasn't, which was reassuring, but raised the question of why Shadow hid been crying. "Shadow, you can't sleep on the floor you'll get a cold." Knuckles said and he placed a hand on Shadow's shoulder and softly shock him.

"Mmm." Was the reply that came followed by Shadow rolling over and snuggling up to the wall and door. It would have been cute if not for the fact that Knuckles was now mostly trapped in the room. He could have gone out the window, but then he'd have to go through the pain in the ass tack of getting back up to his room…all those steps. Nah he had a better plan.

"Ok sleeping beauty I'll just put you in bed myself." The princely echidna said before picking the sleeping hedgehog up in his arms, walking over and laying Shadow down in the soft bed. Knuckles pulled the blankets out from under Shadow and covered him. "There now your-" Knuckles was cut off by Shadow rolling towards him and almost off the bed. Yes he'd managed to catch the sleeping male just in time. "Oh so it's going to be like that is it?" The red male said then placed Shadow in the middle of the bed, covered Shadow with the blankets again, tucked the blankets in all around Shadow, and lastly moved back to stand beside the bed. "Let's see you roll out of that." He said as he rubbed his nose with a big proud smile on his face.

"Mmm warm." Shadow muttered and snuggled down into the blankets with a soft smile on his face.

The princely echidna who had just been beaming with pride because he'd found a way to keep the dark prince from rolling onto the floor now found himself blushing. The hedgehog was cute! His sleeping face and that soft smile on his lips where adorable. Knuckles lend down to get a closer look, and maybe prove to himself that this guy…that the prince of the kingdom of steel wasn't cute…

But he was. Yes Shadow, son of King Dominic, and rightful heir to the throne of the Kingdom of Steel…was indeed handsome like his father, and just as adorable as a kitten playing with yarn. He had the urge to kiss the hedgie, but no. Knuckles pulled himself away from the temptation to kiss the sleeping cutie, and at the same time defy his father's orders, in favor of leaving Shadow's room… which left the hedgehog alone to sleep, or so he though. Little did he know someone had been watching him from the window.

Not long after Knuckles left the room a large shag furred being pushed open the window, slipped into the room, shut the window, and then shock himself dry. It then looked at the door that the princely echidna had left through and smirked.


	2. Chapter 2

Prince Knuckles' restlessness didn't end after he returned to his room, in fact it became worse. He couldn't stop thinking about the other's cute sleeping face. There was something just so unfair about knowing someone so cute was under the same roof but off limits to him. Why? Why did the other have to be the prince of the Kingdom of Steel? The echidna groaned and flapping down on his bed… for a long time he just laid there with his face in the bed just thinking…

Maybe Shadow wasn't cute…

Nan that guy was totally cute.

Maybe he just found Shadow charming?

Nan didn't know the guy well enough.

Maybe he was just felt drawn to Shadow because his father had said the dark prince was off limits?

Yeah, that sounded closer to it.

Will no matter the reason he needed sleep now, so the echidna prince rolled onto his side and tried to force himself to sleep. This worked till he started dreaming. All night his dreams teased him with images of Shadow not all sexual images but still it just didn't seem fare.

Come morning when the maid came to wake him she almost had to pull him out of bed. His bed was so warm and he'd been snuggled up to his fluffy pillows… which his mind was busy making believe was the fluffy hedgie…but now? Oh now he had to get up and face realty bitch slapping him. Yes the hedgie was still off limits, his father was still an ass-hole, and 'fuck everything' was the first thing to come to mind as he pushed the maid out of his room so he could get dressed. Once dressed he dragged himself down to dining room for breakfast.

Breakfast was quiet but he noted that there was a one more hedgie then there had been the day before. This one was blue and seemed to be staying pretty close to Shadow...like a body guard or something. King Dominic didn't seem to pay the blue hedgie any mind till Locke pointed him out.

"Dominic who is this blue hedgehog, who has come uninvited, into my home?" Locke said looking at the other king like he was annoyed, which he was.

"That's Sonic he is Shadow's bodyguard, I told him to stay home but he clearly didn't listen…which isn't new. I'm sorry for him just appearing like this." King Dominic said and shot a glare over at Shadow and Sonic.

Knuckles didn't miss the way Shadow cringed under his father's glare, or how the blue one did miss it in favor of rolling his eyes. The princely echidna was fighting the urge to play knight in shining armor. Which was odd because normally he hated the very idea of having to play that role, and yet here he was fighting with the urge to play that very role. Why? Why did he feel this way? Why wasn't this 'Sonic' guy doing anything? More over why was he so annoyed by it all!?

Dominic and Locke went on speaking as the echidna prince watched the black and red hedgie cringe more. He could almost feel the other prince's discomfort…and when he could no longer stand it the princely echidna stood up making everyone look at him.

"It's not that big a deal, look I can show them around and you two can have your peace meeting ok?" The echidna prince said loudly and clearly. Dominic and Sonic looked like they were about to protest or say something but the kingly echidna clearing his throat ended that.

"I think that's a good idea." Locke said then toke a sip of his morning tea. "You and Shadow will someday rule in our places, so I thinks it would be good for you two to get along…as friends…" he stressed the 'as friends' part in an attempt to give his son a unsaid warning.

"Very well Locke…" The kingly hedgie out a sigh before looking over at his son...who was trying to slip under the table in hopes of getting away. "Shadow!" Dominic said loudly causing to Shadow bolt upright.

"Yes?" Shadow said as he looked over at his father and Locke.

"Behave, and make sure Sonic behaves too." Dominic replied and shadow nodded his head yes as Sonic growled. The king glared at Sonic and mouthed something at the blue male cringe, go silent, and look away.

"Of course father." The hedgehog prince said with a sigh, and unseen by most rubbed Sonic's arm in a calming manner…but Knuckles saw it.

It was almost like a master petting an upset pet to calm and reassure it. Yet the echidna prince was jealous of Sonic and he didn't even understand why. Sonic was just Shadow's bodyguard, and an upset bodyguard tented to fell down on their job so of course Shadow would try to make Sonic feel better. However, even knowing that didn't stop the twinge of envy Knuckles felt at seeing it.

"Can we go now Knuckles?" Shadow's question cut though Knuckles thoughts causing him to look over at the black and red hedgie only to find the other prince was giving him a soft smile. That soft smile was lovely but it held a sadness and uneasy behind it…like Shadow was pleading to be give a reason to escape his father's scornful gaze.

"Um yeah sure-" Knuckles was cut off by his father chuckling

"Now, now, Shadow you and Knuckles haven't touched your breakfast. You'll both hurt the cooks feeling if you run off without eat, besides I'm guessing your bodyguard hasn't eaten ether." Locke mused with an amused smirk on his face as he locked eyes with his son. "Sit down and eat, and then you three may leave." He added.

The echidna prince was going to protest but then his father said the work 'now' loudly in an annoyed tone. With a growl, and a few other things which where muttered under his breath, he sat back down and started eating. The fast he ate the fast they could leave. Shadow must have worked his out to and with a sigh started eating as a maid place a plate of food in front of Sonic, but Sonic was looking at the echidna prince with his ears perked forward and blinking like he was confused about something. Knux gave him an annoyed look which seemed to make the blue male look away.

Sonic was the first to finish eating, followed by Knuckles, then Shadow. Sonic was the first to stand up too and he shot Knuckles a cocky smirk like he'd won some contest or something… The word 'jerk' came to mind as Knuckles stood up as well. Yep Knux could already tell he was going to dislike this Sonic guy.

This was conformed when Shadow stood up and Sonic put an arm around the Black and red hedgehog's shoulders, still smirking, as he looked at the two kings and said "Food was great your highnesses, so we can go now right?" the whole scene had that twinge of envy coming floating back in new waves. Dominic rubbed his forehead as Locke looked at Sonic and Shadow before looking at his son and smirking like he was saying 'see I win' then he agreed they could leave. Knuckles bit his lip but inside he wanted nothing more than to whip that smug smirk off his father's face, to prove him wrong and steal Shadow away from that cocky smirking blue jerk-….

Wait… why was he thinking of stealing Shadow away from Sonic? Where the two even together…in that way? For that matter why did he even care?! The whole fucking thing was confusing as hell, and he just about dragged the two hedgies out of the dining room with him so he could think without having to look at his father's smug smirking face.


End file.
